Clan of Ishida
by be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS
Summary: Uryu Ishida and his father Ryoken Ishida are the last two remaining Quincy's, or are they? Neither of the Ishida boys know about the other, but the others certainly know about them. rated T for future chapters! this is my first story so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Clan of Ishida

Uryuu Ishida is a Quincy, someone who for whatever reason has the power to protect people from monsters called Hollows. He has done something unthinkable. Something that his grandfather had tried to do many years before him, this is why the other Quincy's banished him from their presence. This proclamation was made by the Council of Quincys: "Any Quincy born to the Ishida Quincy Clan is hereby banished by the Quincy Council, and on the Honor of the Quincy any descendent of any of the Quincy Clans who associates with any member of the Clan of Ishida is henceforth banished by association."

But Uryuu's grandfather never told Uryuu of this proclamation or even of the existence of other Quincy's. As a result, Uryuu grew up thinking that he was the last Quincy and he still believed that when he turned sixteen years old, but that was all before he met, Yumiko Chi, heir of the Chi Quincy Clan and Sayomi Tsukiko, heir of the Tsukiko Quincy Clan. They were on a mission, issued to them by the Quincy Council, to locate and dispose of two Hollow's as quickly as they could, using teamwork. This was a test given to each member of a Quincy Clan to see if they are fit to battle, if they fail then they are banished immediately upon their return to the Quincy Council located in Karakura Town where Uryuu and his friends live.

On that day, as Uryuu and his friends Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora (Chad), Orihime Inoue, Renji Abari, and Rukia Kuchiki were on their way to fight these same two Hollow's, one of the beautiful young girls, Sayomi, jumps up and releases a Quincy Arrow she is immediately followed in doing so by Yumiko, who goes after the remaining Hollow. They were wearing the same traditional outfit of the Quincy as Uryuu did, but theirs were in a style that looked as if they had been specially designed for a female wearer.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Uryuu asked them in a shaky voice, not daring to hope that they were fellow Quincy's.

"My name is Sayomi, and this is Yumiko. We are the Heirs to two of the Twelve Noble Clans of Quincy's. Who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you in the Quincy Council."

"I, I am Uryuu Ishida, and until now I didn't think there were any other Quincys still alive besides me and my father Ryuken Ishida."

"Did you just say Ishida, as in the Ishida Clan of Quincys?" Sayomi asked looking as shocked as Uryuu had been when he saw them.

"Um I suppose so. I am a Quincy if that is what you are asking. Where is this Quincy Council you keep talking about?"

"I am sorry but we must leave now. We can not have the Council thinking that we have allied ourselves with the Ishida Clan." This time the other girl, Yumiko, spoke, and when she did so she did it with such a tone in her voice that seemed to be designed to say 'Back Off'.

"What do you mean by that? So what if I am an Ishida aren't we all the same in the end? A Quincy is a Quincy, we are allies not enemies I mean you no harm, I just want to know about the Quincys who I didn't even know existed. You say there is an organization? Why wasn't I told?" Uryuu said in an almost desperate voice, something he had never been known to use by his friends.

"You were never told because you are not a part of the Quincy Council, nor will you ever be, and in answer to your other question, no we are not all Quincys and we are not your allies. Sayomi and I are Quincy's you are a member of the Ishida Clan which was banished by the Council years ago, before your father was even born according to the Histories of the Council. Your grandfather knowingly went against the Laws of the Council and tried to ally himself, as well as the Quincys as a whole, to the Soul Society. Anyone of any of the Clans of the Quincys will be banished for simply telling you anything more than that so leave us be. Come on Sayomi, before we get associated with the likes of an Ishida." Yumiko said this coldly and calculatingly.

"Damn you! As if his family status has anything to do with Uryuu as a person! You piss me off, you really piss me off!" Ichigo yelled at their retreating figures.

Turning around and ignoring her partner's protests, Sayomi said, "Why won't you even tell him how he can regain the status of his family?" Sayomi asked her partner, "you are being awfully rude to him considering the state the Quincy Council is in, and now that I'm looking he is kinda cute."

"Of course you would take notice of that, and to tell the truth I hadn't thought of the problem but now that you mention it he would be a logical and easy solution to it don't you think so" Yumiko countered starting angrily but she had slowly cooled off by the end to an almost appreciative tone of voice.

"What problem would he be a solution to?" Renji asked, breaking the girls' revere with his cautious voice, he was afraid for his friend! How could they just use Uryuu like that after insulting him by saying he wasn't even a Quincy because of his name?

"The Quincy Council has only five unmarried male Quincys left, and there are six unmarried females. In each generation only these six pairings of Quincy's are chosen to be the leaders of the Council, and we need another male form a Noble Clan who also happens to be a recognized Quincy. As fate should have it, Uryuu Ishida is from the Clan of Ishida one of the Twelve Noble Quincy Clans, before it was exiled. So if we can have you reinstate your family into the registry of the Council then you can fill the gap of the last Noble male Quincy needed to complete the cycle." Sayomi said with an ecstatic smile, all of Uryuu's friends, as well as Uryuu himself, liked this girl much better than the other.

"How do I reinstate the Ishida family into the registry of the Council? By the way, um, who are the six unmarried female Quincys left?" Uryuu asked with a more serious and urgent voice then anyone had ever heard before.

Sayomi didn't make him wait long, as she went through what he had to do to regain his families status as a Quincy Clan, "Well, to reinstate your family all you have to do is go and plead your case to the Council heads and they will give you a partner and both you and your partner must each kill a Hollow in a fight that consists of no more than ten minutes but no less than one minute. The six unmarried female Quincys are Sasaki Shimizu, Yui Yamazaki, Yuri Kimura, Rin Tokiwa, Yumiko, and me. The unmarried boys are named Miyuki Fuyu, Amaya Kei, Hayashi Ikeda, Mika Tanaka, and Katsu Tora; all but one of the girls is already betrothed to each of these boys."

"Who is the girl who is not betrothed?" Uryuu questioned, hoping with all his heart that it was the beautiful Sayomi who he already wanted for his own.

Yumiko answered this question in a much happier tone of voice than before, "Sayomi is the only female Quincy without a betrothed, so you will be chosen for her, and the only male Quincy who is without a partner is my betrothed, Miyuki Fuyu, so you will be fighting alongside him at all times. So, do you want to become a member of the Clans of Quincys Uryuu Ishida, heir to the Clan of Ishida?"

"Yeah! You will be married to me! What could be more fun than that?" Sayomi asked in a joyous way that echoed off the sides of the many tall buildings in Karakura Town.

"Um, well I would have to ask my father about that. He might want to know about this because I don't think grandfather told him anything either." Uryuu mumbled trying to get out of this bargain after seeing that Sayomi is an incurable idiot.

Sayomi was the one who responded to him, "Okay, there is no problem with you taking a little time to think about this. It is only normal that you should be a little freaked by all of this, what with it coming as such a sudden surprise and all. Take all the time you need Uryuu Ishida."

They were walking away when Yumiko looked at her partner and said, "I would have thought that you would have dragged him back by force if necessary. What happened to make you so calm? There is no guarantee that Uryuu Ishida will come to plead his case in front of the Council and I know you know that just as well as I do, you may act like an idiot but you are one of the smartest and most accomplished Quincys I have ever known. At the age of sixteen you have killed more Hollows than most of the Council Members themselves. So why would you let him go so easily?"

"The reason I have killed more Hollows is not because I am smarter or more accomplished as you put it, I have killed more because I am not afraid to throw myself in the path of a Hollow; I am not afraid to die by a Hollow. I watched my parents be devoured by Hollows and I could do nothing to help them. Nothing! I was totally useless, so I am willing to lay down my life without hesitation for the simple reason that I have nothing to live for and I want nothing to live for.

"When I see all of these Quincys taking the precautions they take because they want to protect themselves in order to save the ones they love the heartbreak of losing them I see weakness, the same weakness I saw in my own parents who were determined to save me, who they loved. Love makes you weak and in the end, Love ultimately kills a person who shows that weakness. I will never have that weak part of me, because I will never feel Love towards anyone or anything. I will not be weak ever Yumiko, and as for the smarter, I pay attention in the classes that you don't think are important if you were to not sleep through the Class of Quincy Histories then you would know that there is a loophole in the scheme of the Ishida Clan, and that is 'If there is ever need of a meeting between the Twelve families, then the Clan of Ishida Representative will be welcomed back into the fold of the Council of Quincy's Noble House of Families.' So I say we spice things up a bit and make a meeting be called."

Yumiko gasped and stared, dumbfounded, by her friends knowledge of the Law of Quincy Council. Maybe she had underestimated the power of paying attention in the Class of Quincy Histories. The only class she ever listened in was the Class of Quincy Weaponry and Training, how much had she missed?

The two girls made their way home, to the Council of Quincys, and told them of the answer to the problem they were facing now. The Council was more than ready to reinsert the Ishida Clan into the Twelve Noble Clans, and did so immediately. They asked where the Ishida boy was, and to that they had to lie, Yumiko got worried and started to tell them the truth but Sayomi beat her to it and said,

"Uryuu Ishida is unsure about coming back to the Clans; this is a shock for him because, until today, he thought himself and his father, Ryuken Ishida, to be the Last Quincys alive. We may have to persuade him to come and join us and that could take getting close to him and earning his trust through time and effort." She said with utter seriousness and urgency.

"Then we must get close to him, and quickly." The Head of the Council said to all in his rasping old voice.

"Council Head, may I ask for permission to propose an idea on how we can get closer to the Ishida boy?" This came from the Council Heads' son, Kimura Fuyu, who was Miyuki's, Yumiko's betrothed, Father.

"Yes, what do you have in mind Kimura?" the Head acknowledged him and gave the permission to speak.

"I believe we should send an Advanced Team of Quincys to get close to the boy, and put them in his class in High School. They might be able to get closer to him and in the end get him to come back where he belongs, with his own kind." Kimura said to everyone in the Council Room so they would all be aware of the plan he had come up with.

The Council Head nodded approvingly and then stated his conformation of the idea by picking the advanced team of teenagers to go and enter the Karakura Town High School, "The ones who will make up this Advanced Team are Miyuki Fuyu, Yumiko Chi, Sayomi Tsukiko, Amaya Kei, Mika Tanaka, and Rin Tokiwa. These six will go an insert themselves into the fold of High School Life that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone left their seats and went to gather the Advanced Team. When all of the Team members were gathered they departed and went to become students of the school immediately.

The Next Day…..

Uryuu Ishida walked into class with his friends and sat into his seat then the teacher said, "Class we have six new students today…. Um I will let them introduce themselves and then they can pick where they want to sit, okay let's start with you and go down the line like that…" trailing off and looking at a handsome young man with black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"My name is Mika Tanaka and I am very, um, pleased to meet you all."

The second in line looked up, acknowledging that it was his turn to speak, he had silvery hair that went down to his waist and he brushed it back showing eyes the color of violets, "My name is Amaya Kei and I am very happy to be a part of your class." The way he spoke put a heart at the end of his sentence, as if he were truly ecstatic to be in their classroom.

Keigo whispered to Mizuiro, "You'd think he'd never been in a school before…"

"What was that Keigo?" the teacher said in an impatient tone. "If you have something to say, then by all means tell the class not just Mizuiro, we all want to know what is so important that you are disrespecting our new students by talking during their introductions of themselves."

Keigo was flustered in his reply, "um, no I don't have anything to say."

Mizuiro seemed to not like being included in the scolding for he whispered, "Don't drag me into your messes Mr. Asano."

"Well then, let's get back to the introductions of our new students shall we?" the teacher replied in a tactful voice.

The next in line, and the last boy, stepped forward and said, "My name is Miyuki Fuyu it's nice to meet you all."He had blonde hair and an intent expression in his dark brown eyes.

The first of the girls said, "I am Rin Tokiwa." That was all she said, but when she spoke, she sent shivers down everyone's backs. She moved her long, straight black hair out of her dark, almost black, eyes and showed their calculating and, somewhat chilling, expression.

The next girl stepped forward and in her introduction she too said only her name and nothing more, "I am Yumiko Chi." She said in an ice cold voice that rivaled that of the girl who went before her. She too was a beautiful girl, but like the one before her, she seemed cold and calculating, but that was the only similarity because in looks she had short golden hair and light blue eyes.

The last one to introduce herself seemed to be recovering from some sort of injury because she had a bandage on her arm and it covered her whole right hand, however this did not have any effect on her pretty and petite looks. She had long black hair and her eyes were a stunning, yet unnerving color of silver, the classroom was full of whispered questions and comments that mostly consisted of _Wonder what she did to get so banged up and Wow she sure is pretty! I want to know her name!_

Then she said her name in a bright cheerful manner, "Hi my name is Sayomi Tsukiko, and I really hope I can be friends with all of you!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden increase of students directly after the one they had just had when they were joined by Renji Abari (Ichigo's cousin), Rangiku Matsumoto (Orihime's cousin), Ikkaku Zaraki* (Ikkaku Madarame is posing as the son of Kenpatchi Zaraki and Soi Fon), Hanataro* and Shuhei Kuchiki,* who are Rukia's brothers (Hanataro Yamada and Shuhei Hisagi are posing as Rukia's brothers and as the sons of Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana), and Yumichika* and Izuru Kyoraku*(Yumichika Ayasegawa and Izuru Kira are posing as the sons of Captain of squad eight Shunsui Kyoraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise)

Their teacher seemed to be ignoring this and went on to ask the new six to pick their seats. The girl named Rin was the first to choose and she walked and planted herself in the seat right between Rukia and Shuhei. The next was Yumiko and she choose a seat in front of Tatski, the boy named Mika went and took the seat between Tatski and Orihime, and the last girl, Sayomi, took a seat beside Uryuu.

There were two left and one named Miyuki took the other seat by Uryuu, then the only seat left was between Rangiku and Orihime and that went to Amaya. Needless to say, the boys were all very jealous of his seating arrangement.

Rangiku was the first to talk to him, "Hi my name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I would love it if we could get to know each other better!" _Wow this guy is the cutest! _She thought to herself.

Orihime was not far behind her, though she was not attracted to him like Rangiku was, she still spoke to him with enthusiasm when she introduced herself, "My name is Orihime Inoue and I would like it if we could be friends."

"I would love to be friends with you Orihime, and I look forward to getting to know you better Rangiku!" Amaya said with great enthusiasm, _it is only the first few minutes and I have already made two hot friends! Score!_ He thought proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Uryuu and his friends got outside to their favorite place to eat lunch and talk about Hollows and the progression of Aizen's new army he was building, out of nowhere Rangiku yells, "Hey Amaya! Why don't you guys come and sit by us?"

"Sure Rangiku, we would love to sit by you and your friends. How are you Orihime?" Amaya answered right away.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you for asking!" Orihime replied with her usual enthusiasm.

They were now at that awkward part of the conversation where everything just went dead. Surprisingly enough it was Chad who broke the silence, "So what brings you to our school?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

And Amaya was quick to answer, "Well, you see, it goes like this… we are a part of the Quincy Council and were dispatched as a team to observe, and bring into our ranks, Uryuu Ishida of the Ishida Clan."

They all stared in disbelief… "So you mean, you are here because you want to have Ishida-kun join you?" Orihime asked in her usual dense manner.

But this time it wasn't Amaya who spoke to confirm this, but Mika, "Yes," he said, "we are here to bring Uryuu Ishida into our ranks and you should consider yourself lucky Ishida."

This made Uryuu mad, "What so you and your council are so fucking great that I should feel grateful, no, BLESSED to even be considered?" He yelled this at the other boy. I mean, man, was Uryuu mad! He was more mad right now than his friends could ever remember him being, and he had a naturally short fuse as it was.

But Mika looked confused by this outburst and he showed that by saying, in a very Orihime like way, "What do you mean? I did not say that, if anything WE should feel blessed and honored to be in your presence. You are of the High Clan Ishida! It is an honor that I even speak to you for I am of a lower Noble Lineage than you are form. I was referring to the fact that you are the betrothed husband of the most distinguished and amazing Quincy woman in all of our Histories. Did Miss Sayomi not tell you that at her age of sixteen she has already fearlessly killed more Hollows than any other member of the Quincy Council dead or living, including the Council Head himself?"

At this point Miyuki said, "He did not mean to offend you Ishida-san! Please except our apologies."

Uryuu, looking a little taken aback, said, "Um, sure no problem it is all forgiven so don't worry about it." He did not know how to process the fact of how good a Quincy that frivolous girl from before was! She must be very modest, he concluded to himself, but he knew that if it were him, he would let everyone know just how great he was at killing Hollows.

And then out of nowhere they all heard a voice as cold as ice breaking through the conversation, "Amaya, Miyuki, Mika, What did you just tell him?" this impossibly cold voice, so terrifying, belonged to none other than Sayomi Tsukiko.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so excited when I saw the reviews I got! But then I realized they were both from my little sister. **** but hey, I am just glad that I have some people who have read (and hopefully liked! *Crosses Fingers*) well anywho I hope you like it and continue to read, and review please don't make me beg…. And I forgot to mention that I sadly own none of the characters of Bleach and the only thing I do own is the characters I made up which include but are not limited to: Yumiko, Miyuki, Mika, Rin, Sayomi, all those boring council members, and my personal favorite AMAYA!**

Chapter 3

"Um… well... you see… it's like this… um… I…" Amaya stuttered before yelling, "Gotta go!" He then proceeded to run away as fast as his Quincy trained legs could take him.

Sayomi got even angrier and she then turned on Mika. Mika, looking worried as hell, looked this way and that. _No escape…_ he thought to himself… _Damn. Now I have to deal with her all because Amaya can't take it like a man. This might just kill me… _and he was right. She was dragging him and Miyuki over behind the school club buildings and started to smack them saying, "Why are you trying to ruin this for me? Just mind your own damn business! Back off! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you both! Just wait till we get back to the Council! That is when I'm really gonna let you guys have it! You had best run for your lives!"

And they were scared! She really** could** kill them, and at the same time they both thought… _SHIT! I should have known better than to go and pry into her life, this bitch is crazier than Yumiko!_

Now that she had calmed down a bit Sayomi thought of her options… _I could always show him how dedicated to Hollow hunting and my Quincy training I am… or I could invite him to the Council Hall so he can see the Quincy City for himself. _

Yes, the second was fool proof, and what she decided to do. It was the most logical after all, no one who had ever been in the Toshishigaishi, literally meaning City of Arrows, was able to turn down the exquisite Quincy training they could receive as well as the oneness and caring shared and given by fellow Quincy's.

_I will invite him right now. _She thought happily, _I hope he will be agreeable or I may just have to resort to using the force Yumiko mentioned the other day…_ Oh well, those were thoughts for later, now all she had to focus on was asking him to come and look at the city. She would say something about how the Elders wanted to meet him. _Yeah that will work for sure_, she thought smugly.

And it did work, Uryuu was now with Sayomi, Yumiko, Miyuki, Mika, Rin, and Amaya walking towards what looked like a forest of trees that were strangely located by Ichigo's house. Rangiku, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and surprisingly, Shuhei were all tagging along. Everyone was wondering why Shuhei had come with them but the truth was that he sometimes forgot he wasn't Rukia's real brother and got very overprotective of her sometimes, like now for example. Yumichika had said something about Ikkaku disturbing his beauty sleep and needing to catch up, and Ikkaku was currently running from Keigo's crazy sister, whose name no one could ever remember, Izuru had to go and patrol some perimeter of the city along with Captain Hitsugaya and Hanataro was at Urahara's shop.

There was something odd about the way the trees suddenly parted forming an amazing gate of branches and Cherry Blossoms. They walked through the gate and came face to face with the most magnificent collection of buildings they had ever seen.

Sayomi was the one who spoke, "This is our home the Toshishigaishi. We practice our aim over there in that building," she said pointing to a building to their right, "and the Council of Quincy's meets in that building right there." she said pointing directly ahead of them, to the most grand and beauteous of all the structures.

Yumiko looked at Uryuu, who looked so nervous he seemed as if he might vomit, "Are you ready to go in?" she asked him in a voice that was surprisingly kind and caring.

_Not in the least, _Uryuu said in his head, but he did man up and managed to say, "Sure, whenever you guys are ready." _God I feel like I'm walking right into the dragon's mouth, _he thought to himself, but continued walking on nonetheless.

**Well I hoped you liked it and I promise to update again soon. If I can get out of the rut I just now got in and can think of something even remotely original. **** I hope so, and I hope you hope so!**

**Sincerely,**

**be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**And because no one does when I ask them to, Amaya please ask these nice people who so kindly take time out of their days to read about you to review. **

**AMAYA: Please review so that she can hear from all of you and not just me that you all want to hear about me and not Sayomi and Uryuu! I mean who are we kidding here people! You only read this story because of my awesome and sexy self and we all know it. **

**ME: Amaya enough of that narcissistic crap you are always spouting! Now go and sit in the corner and let me type!**

**AMAYA: Do you people see how I am treated? As if I am nothing but her imagination! Gah! The nerve of her! The NERVE I say! I'll be going now, Bye-Bye! I love you almost as much as I love myself and my creator! You are a close third! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo.**

**Amaya: just get on with it all ready! We all know they came to see me!**

**Me: okay, smart-ass just for that, you aren't going to be in this chapter at all!**

**Amaya: What? How dare you!**

**Me: Say pretty please….**

**Amaya: I love you and pretty, pretty please? I promise to be good I really do! I'll even promise not to make fun of Renji's odd face!**

**Me: okay. I will put you in this chapter. But only for Renji's sake! You had him crying last night and that is the last thing I need I have play practice tomorrow!**

**Renji: I wasn't crying! I told you I had something in my eye!**

**Amaya: oh, now don't lie Renji! I am sorry for hurting your wittle feewings…**

**Renji: He is doing it again *wails***

**Me: what do I look like your mother? I don't care! Duke it out or something! Just don't hurt his face the fan girls will hang themselves…**

**Renji: Zabimaru *yells***

**Amaya: OH FUCK! SHE SAID NOT THE FACE! I AM SORRY FAN GIRLS!**

When Uryuu stepped into the tall building where the Council of Quincy's was already meeting, he did not think he would be received the way he was… there were cold stares and hateful glances. Are they looking at me? He thought,

"They aren't looking at you." Mika said to him quickly

"Then who are they looking at" Uryuu asked, puzzled. The only people who had entered the building were himself, Mika, Miyuki, Yumiko, and Sayomi. So who could they be staring at?

A moment later he got his answer from Miyuki this time, "they are all looking at Sayomi. They all are jealous of her because of how she shows them up on all of her Hollow kills."

"It's no big deal." Sayomi stated in a voice that signaled the end of the discussion.

The man who sat in the middle, the council head, Uryuu guessed, said "Welcome Heir of Ishida. We are pleased to be in your presence. We hope that you will join our humble council and come to fight Hollows at the side of my grandson Miyuki Fuyu."

And then Uryuu did something that seemed to surprise them all, "I will join your society."

**I am sorry that this is so short but I thought I should go ahead and update what I had because a bad storm warning just went out and we may lose power. **

**Sincerely, **

**Be-The-Alec-To-My-Magnus**

**Amaya: okay you promised that you would put me in this chapter! I held up my end!**

**Me: no you didn't! You decided to make fun of Renji anyway and now he is sitting on my lap while I type with tears in his eyes. What would the fan girls think if they knew what you two were really like: the Narcissist/Masochist and the cry baby? Yeesh. I can't get any rest. Ichigo is more mature than you!**

**Ichigo: I will admit that that is super bad guys. When even I am more mature than you… well that is just sad, plain sad. Anyway, she will update soon. **

**Chad: she had better. Barely go to say anything in this one!**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Me: yeah well about that… GOTTA GO! *runs like hell***

**Amaya: Me too… *runs like hell also***

**Ichigo and Renji: O_o **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: okay so I apologize for the short chapter last time… **

**Amaya: Tell that to my many fans! They have missed me I am sure Hmmmffff. **

**Mika: why are you both fighting you have a story to write! And YOU Amaya have Hollows to kill! I can't believe that you two are so scatterbrained, sometimes I think that Amaya is just a fictional copy of you ms.- Oh- I- created- you- all- except- for- Tite- Kubo's- characters.**

***Simultaneously***

**Me: Hurtful! I am not like him!**

**Amaya: Hurtful! I am not like her!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Everyone stood in shock as they all heard what Uryuu had said. And I mean the elders could have caught flies with their mouths! Even Sayomi, who had had no doubt that Uryuu Ishida would join their society, was shocked at his very sudden acceptance of both marriage to someone he hardly knows and getting a fighting partner, something he was not at all comfortable or familiar with.

_Why are they all staring at me…? _Uryuu thought to himself, _did I do something wrong? Should I have waited for the Council Head to tell me to speak? _Uryuu was very scared and confused but then the Council Head himself got up and shook Uryuu's hand, all of the other Council Members proceeded to do the same until Uryuu was swarmed with people all talking and trying to introduce themselves or their children. He was also thanked for his decision profusely by the Council Head and all of the other Members as well.

"I will give you the official tour now that you have decided to become one of our Council Members" Sayomi said warmly. _Maybe it won't be so bad to be married to her, _Uryuu thought to himself.

Sayomi was overjoyed at the turn of events, not only did she have a husband, but now she could officially become a Member of the Council! They only let the Betrothed into the Council so she was the only one not in! Now she could truly be a real Quincy! While she was giving Uryuu Ishida his tour of the Council Grounds she couldn't help but notice how energetic and excited he was about meeting all of the other Quincy's and she had to admit that when he told her he could actually control Ransōtengai and that he had used Letzt Stil and had managed to regain his powers as a Quincy, _Maybe it won't be so bad to be married to him, _Sayomi thought to herself.

The Quincy's were not the only ones who were surprised by Uryuu's choice to become a part of the Council of Quincy's and to except his place as Sayomi's husband. Renji was sad that his friend was going to leave their group. But when he voiced this sadness Uryuu became confused, "Why would me joining the Council of Quincy's have anything to do with me leaving my friends?" he asked in genuine confusion.

To everyone's surprise it was Amaya who spoke the words that sent Uryuu and his friends into complete despair at their sound: "You can't be a part of our society, which despises Soul Reapers and their associates, and expect to be able to associate with them yourself. It is forbidden, you will have to leave all of these 'friends' of yours behind."

**Okay so I am sorry again for the short entry but I do hope that you liked it. I am currently updating this while I am sick at home from school and I have nothing else to do… so yeah sorry again about the length and BYE!**

**Sincerely, **

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**ME: oh I think this chapter turned out great!**

**RENJI: you made me too sappy! I look so stupid in this chapter!**

**BYAKUYA: you look stupid in every chapter. It is your natural expression in both looks and speech. **

**RENJI: well at least I am in these chapters! **

**BYAKUYA: *SCOWLS MENACINGLY AT HIM***

**RENJI: um I am sooooooo sorry sir, I am in the wrong on that one you are right I am stupid in both looks and speech! Unlike you! Wow you are just so great!**

**BYAKUYA: yes well when am I going to become a main fixture in this literary work? Because it is not much of a story without me.**

**AMAYA: *HIGHLY UPSET* are you kidding me? You don't need Mr.-I'm-a-noble-soul-reaper over there! You have me and I am clearly the only reason why people read your otherwise dull and uninteresting story.**

**BYAKUYA: *CALMLY* I believe that the people want to read about me not you.**

**ME: okay then, how about we have a little competition, we see if the people who review want to hear about BYAKUYA or AMAYA and I will say who wins on my next update, but I will only update after one of them wins and there has to be at least **

***TEN REVIEW VOTES BEFORE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN* **

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IF NOT FOR ME THEN DO IT FOR AMAYA AND BYAKUYA! **


	6. Chapter 6

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain


End file.
